bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Isolation Permutation
"The Isolation Permutation" is the eighth episode of the fifth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on November 3, 2011.The Big Bang Theory - The Isolation Permutation (TV Episode 2011) - IMDb Summary Amy is hurt when Bernadette and Penny go shopping without her, so she turns to a reluctant Sheldon for comfort. Extended Plot Amy, Penny, and Bernadette are excitedly discussing for Howard and Bernadette's wedding. Sheldon gets fed up with the quality of conversation, unsuccessfully trying to be discreet in his blaming Penny for it, and attempts to discuss the validity of a discovery concerning particles at , after which the three women leave for Penny's apartment. The next day, Amy is in the Caltech cafeteria after being given a to purchase a strain of , making everyone uncomfortable. However, Howard absentmindedly complains at constantly being non-stop by Bernadette with pictures of the dresses they want to buy. This makes Amy realize they are doing it without her, and she leaves, looking visibly upset. Later at apartment 4A, Leonard is playing & , but Sheldon becomes concerned when Amy doesn't respond to any of his attempts to contact her, and Leonard offers to drive him there to find out what's going on. When they arrive, she is playing " " on her , while crying, and Sheldon, unwilling to proceed, attempts to persuade Leonard to take him home. Leonard sees an opportunity and immediately knocks on Amy's door using Sheldon's triple knock, and leaves, stranding Sheldon at Amy's apartment. He says that he doesn't have to put up with this because he is single. Amy initially desires to be left alone, but she invites him in and explains that Penny and Bernadette's bing her has left her feeling depressed. After asking him to keep an open mind, she explains her desire for physical contact, and makes a list of proposals involving them getting intimate, while Sheldon makes a series of counter-proposals ( ) that involve less intimacy (patting her and neck ), but will still be soothing to her. They eventually agree to just , and she up to him on her couch. The next morning, Sheldon storms into Caltech cafeteria and confronts Howard and Leonard, explaining that his night of building a had been ruined by his having to with Amy, and demands they get Penny and Bernadette to apologize to Amy (even though Leonard is not Penny's boyfriend). That evening, after Howard and Leonard explain what happened, Penny and Bernadette are dismayed, and explain they had gone without Amy because she was over- and would've been a hindrance to their dress shopping. They never-the-less feel guilty, and visit Amy at her to apologize. However, their efforts to do so are merely brushed off by Amy, who describes herself as a " " in an otherwise functional brain. That night, Sheldon gets a call from Amy, who has gotten in a , and he and Leonard rush over to help her. She once again attempts to persuade Sheldon to have sex with her at a nearby , and embarrasses him by calling him "cuddles". He instead insists that he and Leonard take her home, and Leonard helps her up finding Amy's " ". The next day, Penny and Bernadette return to Amy's laboratory, and Bernadette, in an effort to apologize to her once and for all, asks her to be her . Amy is immediately excited and forgives them at once. The episode ends with Amy filming a dress shopping trip with Penny and Bernadette as part of the pre-wedding events. She is as over-enthusiastic as they had feared. She agrees that Bernadette is beautiful in a , but not "Penny beautiful", which annoys them. Penny is taking a long time so Amy barges into Penny's with her camera while she's in her , taking a second quick look as she leaves. Critics *The TV Critic: "This was a solid attempt to make Amy a more sympathetic character. She doesn't really seem to learn much by the end of the episode but at least her vulnerability added an extra layer for us to see...Of course the conclusion of the story demonstrated why Amy is a trying friend. She is rude and pushy and made dress shopping more about her than the bride...So often the instincts of the writers are good (Amy needs to be humanized) but their execution isn't right (she remains basically unchanged)."The TV Critic's Review *The A.V. Club gave this episode a B+The Big Bang Theory: “The Isolation Permutation” - TV Club - The A.V. Club *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference:' Amy feels when her fellow bridal party members go dress shopping without her. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 15.98 million people, with a rating of 5.4 (adults 18-49).Thursday Final Ratings: 'Big Bang Theory,' 'The X Factor,' 'Parks & Recreation,' 'The Office,' 'Vampire Diaries,' 'Grey's Anatomy' Adjusted Up - Zap2it *This episode aired in Canada on November 3, 2011 with 3.762 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) October 31 - November 6, 2011 - BBM Canada *In England, this episode aired on In England, this episode aired on December 15, 2011 with 1.506 million total viewers and a weekly ranking of #7.BARB via Wikipedia *In Australia, it aired on November 14, 2011 with 1.359 million viewers.Monday 14 November, 2011 - TV Tonight Trivia *Sheldon originally designated the night he spent with Amy for solving the Spacetime Geometry in Higher Spin Gravity and building a . *On , the Lego Death Star seen in this episode costs $898.98. *Raj understands fashion and dresses. *Leonard refers to himself as "single" in this episode, confirming he and Priya have broken up after the events of the previous episode. *Leonard is seen playing Kinect Champion Jockey: G1 Jockey & Gallop Racer''on with a is too tall to be a and is afraid of s. *Amy had a away in and her so-called friends locked her in the with a horny . *Amy had a cousin who died the day before her wedding due to . She was supposed to be the and the dresses are still unused and available. *In "The Infestation Hypothesis", Amy claims to know only two songs she can play on her , " " and the theme song to '' . She has now added " " to her repertoire. *For someone with an and an of 187, Sheldon did not think to try to reach Amy by her, an idea Leonard gave him after he complained that all his other communication methods have failed. This suggests a theory that people who are smarter, have less (or just ). *Sheldon is someone who detests touching and other forms of . However, during his counter-offers with Amy at her apartment, he did suggest to stroke her head, give her a neck , and later on agreed to with her. He treats Amy different than any other of his friends and colleagues. *Sheldon has always emphasized how Amy is not his but, when a drunk Amy calls him "Cuddles" at the parking lot, earning a frown from Leonard, Sheldon simply says "Yes, Cuddles, we cuddled. Grow up, Leonard," indicating that he does not care what his friends might say regarding his relationship with Amy. *For the first time ever, Leonard is seen imitating Sheldon's knock. *Amy's claims that Sheldon found which seems to be the side of her . *Penny is seen wearing the style she wore at the wedding, while Bernadette is not wearing the wedding dress she wore at her wedding. Amy is also wearing a different dress. Quotes :Amy: Wait for ! :Sheldon: Wha.. you're leaving? :Amy: Sheldon, sometimes you forget, I'm a lady. And with that comes an -fueled need to page through thick, glossy magazines that make me hate my body. ---- :Sheldon: Stand back! While I turn this conversation into a conver-sensation. :Leonard: How long will it take for Mad Cow disease to kill me? :Amy: Four, five years. :Leonard: No, that's not gonna do it. ---- :Leonard: I would have been a great jockey had I not been too tall. ---- :Sheldon: Leonard, in your own simple way, you may be the wisest of us all. ---- :Amy: I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Irene was always a slave to a good bargain, and sadly as it turned out, s. ---- :Sheldon: She sounds . I don't like weepy. ---- :(Leonard imitates Sheldon's knock) :Leonard: (knocks 3x) Amy, (knocks 3x) Amy, (knocks 3x) Amy. (walks away) :Sheldon: Where are you going?! :Leonard: I'm single; I don't need this crap. ---- :Sheldon: Would you like to talk about it? And keep in mind that 'no' is a perfectly viable answer. ---- :Amy: Oh, look. It’s Sheldon and little Leonard. Hi, little Leonard. :Leonard: Hi, Amy. :Amy: (to Sheldon) Hey, Cuddles. :Leonard: Cuddles? :Sheldon: Yes, "Cuddles". We cuddled. Grow up, Leonard. :Leonard: Amy, what are you doing here? :Amy: Well, I came here to get a bottle of wine like Penny taught me to do when you're sad. :Leonard: Yeah, but why didn't you go back to your apartment? :Amy: Didn’t you go to high school, Leonard? s are where all the cool kids hang out. Not that the rat bastards ever invited me. :Leonard: Maybe we should get you home. :Amy: Oh, hang on, hang on, hang on. Sheldon, what would it take for you to go into that liquor store, buy a bottle of hooch, take me across the street to that motel, and have your way with me? :Leonard: Yeah, Sheldon, what would it take? :Sheldon: I'm begging both of you, please, let's go. :Leonard: Okay. Come on. Upsy-daisy. :Amy: Whee! Ooh, finally someone found second base. ---- :Amy: Sheldon, I’m going to ask you something, and I’d like you to keep an open mind. :Sheldon: Always. :Amy: At this moment, I find myself craving human intimacy and physical contact. :Sheldon: Oh, boy. You know ours is a relationship of the mind. :Amy: Proposal: one wild night of torrid lovemaking that soothes my soul and inflames my loins. :Sheldon: Counter proposal: I will gently stroke your head and repeat, "aw, who's a good Amy?" :Amy: How about this? French kissing, seven minutes in heaven culminating in second base. :Sheldon: Neck massage, then you get me that beverage. :Amy: We cuddle. Final offer. :Sheldon: Very well. Oh, boy. (they cuddle awkwardly) :Amy: I’m just saying, second base is right there. ---- :Amy: This is us. Bernadette, you are the analytical, scientific left hemisphere. Penny, you’re the creative, spontaneous right hemisphere. And where’s Amy? She’s right here, the sad little tumour no one wants to go dress shopping with. Video Gallery 234449e319eb61d6c63.jpg|Working on Lego Death Star. 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Amy happy about becoming the Maid of Honor. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Snuggle Bunny. Bernadette trying on wedding dresses.png|Bernadette trying on wedding dresses. Amy busy with her work.png|Amy in her lab. Ghj15.jpg|The posse at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Ghj12.png|Amy's amazing bridal video. Ghj11.gif|These are the bride's maids dresses never used by my dead cousins. Ghj10.jpg|Get your women in line! Ghj9.jpg|Amy singing "Everybody Hurts". Ghj7.jpg|Reaction to Amy's "not Penny beautiful" comment. Ghj5.jpg|Amy! Ghj3.jpg|Amy is this little tumor. Ghj2.jpg|Amy! Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-15h22m35s189.png|Bernie sends him the text where Amy learns that they are dress shopping. Purple.jpg|Amy tries on purple formal. vanity 364.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #364 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Amy Category:Articles With Photos Category:Articles With Videos